


Experimental Magic

by darklyndsea



Series: Dinosaur!verse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Xander does magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander decides to learn magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Magic

Someday, books will be written about magic. Spells will be passed on in Latin, and most of the accurate books will be in dead languages.

Latin doesn't exist yet. _Writing_ doesn't exist yet. Magic has yet to be formalized to any degree- it's all just amateurs stumbling around in the dark, experimenting to find out what works and what doesn't.

Xander had never considered learning magic. He'd never been much of a book learner, and as it was he'd spent too much time reading old books in languages he halfway understood with the help of dictionaries and illustrations. He hadn't been about to volunteer to do it more, and the more he encountered magic the warier he'd become of it- especially once Willow had started to slide down the slippery slope. But he isn't the same person he'd been back then, and this experimental magic appeals to him. It isn't set in stone like magic had always seemed in his first life, merely endless possibilities to do what he wills, like a piece of wood for carving or an ingot of metal for forging.

It'll be dangerous, but there isn't much in life that isn't dangerous. When carving wood, his knife could slip. When forging metal, he could burn himself. His creations, no matter the medium, could be turned against him deliberately or accidentally. But he'd learned how to be careful while taking risks a long time ago. Mostly it meant taking things slowly, and he has all the time he wants to take things slowly.


End file.
